


Wrong Place At The Right Time

by STIKER123



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Being the type of devil she is, Koneko can go into heat so she is given a room to go to in order to wait out said time. It seems though that Koneko won’t have to deal with it alone.
Relationships: Toujou Koneko/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Wrong Place At The Right Time

They say curiosity kills the cat but a cat is also said to have nine lives. That would be the excuse if you got yelled at as you couldn't help but be curious for multiple reasons. The Occult Research Club building was a large one and had many rooms, one in particular always interesting you with a curiosity due to always being told by Rias to never go in there. But come on! If someone says to not do something, you're going to do it, right?!

That was why you were standing outside the room, staring at the door as you heard strange noises from the other side. You knew that you shouldn't but...the slight creak of the door reached your ears as you opened it a crack and what you saw from the inside made your eyes widen. It wasn't what you expected: not some demonic creature being held there, not a demonic gateway.

Inside the room was nothing but a single bed, and on the bed laid Koneko.

Then again, to say she "laid" on the bed may not be accurate actually. She was face down on the bed with her ass up, underwear hanging at her ankles as her skirt flipped up. She had a finger buried knuckle deep in her dripping cunt as she moaned so lewdly, cheek flat against the mattress as her eyes were glazed with arousal and drool spilling from the corner of her mouth as she masturbated furiously.

She appeared so preoccupied with her deeds that she hadn't noticed you and that was a blessing. If Koneko saw you walking in on her masturbating then you would probably have a hole in your stomach from a powerful punch. You knew the danger now but your legs didn't move, damn it they weren't moving!

It was a perverted curiosity now as you have never seen Koneko so enthralled in something so lewd, watching her masturbate the way she was. She was practically finger fucking herself as she moaned, golden eyes glazing even more before her legs started quivering and a louder moan left her as she came. You saw as her juices gushed from her, coating her finger and staining the bed sheets which appear to have already been doused in sexual juices.

You watched as Koneko's body shuddered from her orgasm, juices running down her thighs before you finally had the ability to move again and shut the door, sliding down the wall as you regained yourself. But there was now an issue, one you couldn't just walk around with.

In your pants a bulge formed, Koneko's indecent display arousing you to grow an erection that was prominent. "Damn it, I'm not Issei!" You groaned, thinking what the others would think, what Koneko would think. You weren't Issei, you weren't a pervert like him but your erection was very incriminating of you being a peeper. "How could this get any worse?" You muttered and thanks to the laws of convention that things always get worse after asking such a thing, you found out.

"Enjoy the show, pervert?" A cold voice spoke to your side and you felt a chill run down your spin as you slowly turned your head to see Koneko.

She had narrowed eyes aimed directly towards you as she stared you down, arms dangling at her sides as you gulped, seeing her lack of panties beneath her skirt before you jumped to your feet. "Koneko! H-hi, h-how you doing?!" You asked, trying to act innocent even though you knew you were caught by this point. You awaited death, hoping it would be quick but it never came as Koneko just stared at you.

The fact she was so petite and much shorter than you would make any random observer think you pathetic to be afraid of her but Koneko wasn't a weakling, you've seen how hard she punches, experienced it too even when she was holding back. And she caught you peeping as she masturbated.

You were fucked.

Dread ran up your spine as Koneko grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the room, the thought of her taking you somewhere that everyone else was told to stay away from making you think she would kill you there and leave your body. Instead of the far fetched idea, Koneko instead shoved you onto the bed and stood in front of you.

"Now I can explain" you tried to speak but she cut in, explaining for you by saying you peeped on her when she was masturbating. You felt yourself break into a cold sweat as you tried to reason that you didn't know this was Koneko's room, shrinking beneath her gaze which had cleared up from the haze from when she was aggressively fingering herself. But that just made it more scary.

"This is my heat room if you must know'' she spoke harshly and you tilted your head. "Heat room?" You asked and she nodded. "Yes, my heat room, considering the type of devil I am, I unfortunately have to go into heat and so to help me not throw myself at our resident perverts, Pres set up this room for me to stay in, I was in the middle of dealing with my most recent cycle when you started peeping".

You looked away from Koneko as she said this, trying to think of some excuse but then found yourself drawn back by her climbing atop you. She was crawling in a cat like mine, getting closer as she said that considering she gave you a free erotic show, the least you could do is help her deal with her heat. "Unless you want me to forever see you as a pervert and leave you to walk around with this?" she said coldly as she motioned to your erection.

"I uh, I" was all you got to say before Koneko mounted your head, lacing her fingers in your hair as she lowered herself to your lips. "Come on, you have to help me now" she whined as you felt her arousal against your lips, her inner thighs soaked with her sexual juices as her pussy pressed to your lips.

You weren't really in any place to argue, even as you opened your mouth a little and mumbled something against Koneko's aroused folds, making her press further against your mouth as her eyes were growing hazy again.

She needed this really badly and considering you did peep on her as she masturbated and the fact she hinted to going further than oral, you might as well lend a hand to her. So you pushed your tongue past your lips and against Koneko's pussy, the Nekomata letting out a noise that was a mixture of a moan and whine as she pushed herself further against your tongue. She tugged a little at your hair and it hurt a bit but you just focused on Koneko, your hands moving to her thighs to rub them as she stared down at you.

She kept her skirt hiked up to look at you, glazed hazel eyes staring down as her mouth was agape with heavy breaths. She kept pushing against your tongue, rolling against it before suddenly stiffening up as it slipped inside her.

Koneko's eyes widened and she grit her teeth as she felt your slippery organ moving inside her, making her thighs clench against your head as she again tugged at your hair. "C-come on, pervert! Do better than that" she whined and though you were opposed to being addressed in such a manner, you were unable to complain due to present situations and the fact you were in said situations for watching her masturbate.

In a way this was penance, you making it up to Koneko but at least she hadn't killed you. With that thought past, you gave Koneko what she needed by gripping her thighs and prying them from against your head so your tongue could penetrate deeper into her needy pussy.

The response you received for this was Koneko's body trembling as her hands raised in claw-like positions reminiscent of a cat as she whined. "It's moving inside me" she whined before you felt another violent shudder from her followed by another tug at your hair as she suddenly came, juices flowing into your mouth as your tongue continued swirling inside her. It made Koneko tremble due to her hypersensitivity caused by her heat, it made her cheeks burn at how quickly your tongue got her off when she had to finger herself for much longer to cum even with the aforementioned hypersensitivity.

But if your tongue could do that...

Without much thought of hesitation, Koneko quickly climbed from atop you and moved down your body, unzipping your pants and tugging them down to free your large erection. Her golden eyes stared for a moment, in awe at your size and she wondered for a moment if you would even be able to fit into her lithe body.

It wasn't much thought, just a passing notion as she climbed into your lap and held herself to your cock. It was here that you acted to halt her, gripping Koneko's hips as you told her to wait but she took you by surprise as she crashed her lips against yours. This served to distract you long enough for her to push herself down and take your engorged penis into her. Koneko, being so petite, instantly stiffened up as her eye glazed over completely from having such a large dick inside of her tight pussy.

"Koneko!" You panicked, holding her as she trembled before she shoved you to lay down as her lips attacked yours again. She could taste herself on your lips, her juices on your tongue as she tangled hers with yours. Her eyes locked with yours as she pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva keeping your tongues connected before slowly breaking.

"You ok?" You asked as she was breathing heavily, feeling slight convulsions of her pussy clenching around you so tightly. "Of course I'm not, I'm in heat, you pervert" she responded, trying to sound harsh but it came out more breathless. "That's not what I meant, you rushed there, you didn't hurt yourself too much did you?" You asked as you went to sit up but Koneko used her deceptive strength to keep you pinned as she leaned close.

"Just kiss me and I'll be fine" she said before locking her lips to yours, her tongue again tangling with yours as she began moving her hips.

Koneko moaned into your mouth as she kissed you, rocking in your lap before pushing upwards. "Besides, why are you complaining? I'm in heat so I'm really needy, a pervert like you should be loving it" she whined as she began pushing herself upwards and sinking again with long moans.

You replied that you weren't complaining, being more confused than anything, before denying the claim of being a pervert. "I don't go out my way to peep on girls" she argued and Koneko let out a sarcastic laugh mixed with her moans; "so you just watch me masturbate then? How often have you been doing it, you pervert?" She asked and you again denied being pervert, claiming not to have known this was her "heat room" in the first place, that you just got curious what the room was for.

Koneko again leaned down to you as you said this, eyes foggy with her heat caused lust as she breathed heavily. "I bet you enjoyed the view though, watching someone usually so composed desperately trying to get themselves off, dirty pervert" she breathed and you again said you weren't a pervert before finally realising what she was doing.

Koneko is in heat so even if hypersensitive she is sexually frustrated and needs relief. You were to be her source of relief but she needed you to actually work to help her, she was trying to rile you up.

"The cogs are turning" she sarcastically remarked, asking if your brain was finally cueing you to what she needed. "Don't think I'll do this under any other circumstances, but I suppose it's better than having Issei" she said before you finally acted to what Koneko needed as you took a hold of her hips and lifted her up before bringing her down into your lap. She went stiff from this action, twitching as she barely held back a cry of delight, you were finally getting it as you began thrusting and bouncing Koneko against you.

She again leaned down against you, locking her lips to yours as you were guiding her through the motions. Already your cock was making her feel better than her fingers ever could, reaching depths she never could by masturbating so already Koneko was enjoying herself more than she had before. But her heat was still overbearing, the burning tension in her loins that she needed quenching getting hotter due to the moment.

"Come on, pervert" she grinned before gasping as you gave a sharp thrust into her, making the Nekomata shiver with pleasure as you hit her deeper areas. You made her moan loudly even with her lips locked to yours before your hands slipped to her ass and she gasped as they clapped down onto her supple rear. "H-hey, what are y...!" A shout of pleasure left Koneko's lips rather than a complaint as you bounced her even more against your thrusts, hitting really deep inside her with your cock as she clawed at your shirt.

"Is this helping?" You asked with sincerity but Koneko was too focused on her heat addled senses being attacked by pleasure to respond as she clenched your shirt into her fists and locked her lips to yours again, you returning the kiss this time as you fucked her hard. Koneko's petite frame would never be able to take this had she not been a devil but her heat was making it feel so much better.

You sat yourself up and snaked an arm around her waist, your second hand working to remove her Kuoh uniform. Koneko didn't act against it but instead momentarily let go of your shirt to help scramble to get herself nude until she was bare to you. Her body dwarfed compared to you but in a way that symbolised how she was relying on you to take care of her.

The look in her eyes as she had her moans muffled by your locked lips further showed this. Looking into her golden gaze you could see Koneko's need, her desperation and her reliance on you to take care of her heat.

And that was exactly what you were doing as you roughly brought Koneko's lithe frame down onto your cock, spearing into her and bringing her immense pleasure that caused her to drool a little before her eyes widened. A sudden rush overwhelming her and causing her already gripping snatch to clench down around you, her needy cunt desperately tightening as an orgasm came crashing down on her far more intensely than masturbating had caused.

The Nekomata shuddered a little, twitched as she was overcome by the sense of bliss before gasping as you suddenly pinned her down to the bed, tongue dancing with hers as she gazed dazedly up at you before whining that she still wasn't satisfied. "You think one orgasm will be enough for my heat?" She asked before suddenly throwing her arms around you.

The cause for this was the next stream of thrusts you gave, a new deepness being reached from the new position and it made Koneko's vision go hazy as she held onto you tight. "Y-you have to help me, I wouldn't let just anyone do this you know?" She moaned before regaining some focus as your lips met hers again, Koneko looking up to you before leaning into the kiss. Her tongue pushed forward to again tangle with yours but this time you pushed back, taking control of the kiss as you explored her mouth and Koneko allowed it. She gave you full control in return for you dealing with her heat.

You used this given control of the situation to bring the petite devil immense pleasure as you gave deep, rapid and hard thrusts into her waiting pussy as she held onto you. Koneko did end up digging her nails into your back to try and keep focus but you ignored the pain just to fuck her, the goal of helping relieve her heat being on your mind as she so desperately clung to you. The way she held on hinted that she wasn't being fully honest when she said she wouldn't let you do this under normal circumstances.

But for now you had your focus and that was bringing Koneko pleasure and you were certainly doing well in that as you hammered away at her needy cunt while hearing her moans as you broke your kiss. She stared up at you, eyes squinted as her mouth was agape, her breaths were hot and her moans were loud, all making you work harder.

But then the grip around your cock squeezed down even more, Koneko purposely clenching down as she needed you to cum. She needed something to douse the fire in her loins, she needed your semen pumping into her and her clenching was enough as you scooped a hand under her head and pulled her into your lap as you started cummimg.

The rush of heat filling her made Koneko twitch again and it forced another orgasm from to mix with your cum. It felt so hot, pumping into her and mixing with her juices to create a concoction of sexual release that would spill from her when you pull out. It felt amazing to have such a rush of pleasure that Koneko nuzzled closer to you, her Nekomata features showing as her cat ears popped up and her tail appeared to sway behind her.

As she slowly came down from the rush of what just happened, Koneko looked up at you before shoving you to lay on your back again as she crawled atop you again. She looked down into your eyes before laying against your chest and breathing that she still wasn't satisfied. "A perv like you don't mind going a little longer, right?" She asked in a quieter voice and you argued that you weren't a pervert. "I just couldn't move for some reason" you claimed but Koneko said she didn't care for excuses.

She then shifted herself and crashed herself back down in your lap. "You need to satisfy me, maybe then I'll forgive you" she said before slowly riding against you again. You knew you were in for a long day but you didn't realise how long.

Before you could even realise it, you were pumping Koneko full of your sixth load or cum. She was near insatiable up to this point but now she actually looked exhausted, half as much as you but still exhausted as she fell against you. Her cat ears stuck up and her tail swished around a little as she laid against you, snuggling close before looking up at you with a smile on her lips as she said how she felt better now.

"But when I go through my heat it comes back daily for a week, that means you need to come back tomorrow and the day after, and the day after until my cycle ends" she said but you told her you may not be able to manage that to which you felt tension alleviate from you as she snuggled closer again

"I'll restore your energy afterwards, but you will come back tomorrow, right?" She asked quietly, almost pleadingly as she looked up at you again, desperation I'm her eyes as she said it was difficult to keep going through heat without proper assistance. "I won't call you a pervert, I'll even let you...you can touch my ears if you keep coming by to help" she meekly said and those things definitely sounded appealing, especially the not being called pervert thing. But you had one more demand for Koneko as you turned up her chin.

"Be honest; when you said you wouldn't let just anyone help, what did you mean?" You asked and Koneko had a softer blush cross her cheeks. That was more than enough of an answer as you captured her lips in another kiss but this time more gentler, her tail swishing again as she leaned in before pulling back to lean against you again.

"Tomorrow, break of dawn, be here" she spoke in a demanding voice but had a soft smile on her lips as you stroked her head. "Sure, I'll be here" you said before laying your head back as you rested with Koneko.

All in all, the wary situation turned out best for everyone.

Talk about the wrong place at the right time.


End file.
